With development of communication technology, communication has changed from original single voice demand to video and audio communication demand. Therefore, video communication service which integrates voice, data and video is becoming more and more important in communication field. It has found wide application in meeting television, remote video medical, remote video education and other fields.
Virtual Reality (VR) technology is a highly realistic human-computer interaction technology that can simulate human perception of vision, hearing and touch. It can make a user felling like being in a computer-generated environment in which the user may “interact” or “speak” to straightforwardly with his or her sense, language or gestures, and may even move freely to explore the surroundings. Since the user may see objects, hear sounds and feel forces in the computer-generated environments, he or she may feel like being completely located in it.
However, currently, in the VR technology, collected multimedia information are processed with a method which cannot process in real time the collected multimedia information. Therefore, there is a time delay between the moment for presenting multimedia information and the time in the real scenario where the multimedia information comes from.
Accordingly, the existing method for presenting multimedia information has a drawback of prolonged delay.